onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Wapol
Wapol (ワポル, Waporu), alias Tin-Can Wapol (ブリキのワポル, Buriki no Waporu) was the former monarch of the Drum Kingdom, originally named for the "Drum Peak" mountains which support Wapol's castle. He became a pirate after fleeing from his country when Blackbeard and his crew attacked Drum. He is the main antagonist of the Drum Island Arc. Appearance :Voice Actor: Andy Mullins (English), Bin Shimada (Japanese) Wapol is an overweight man with an unusual appearance. He has purple hair and a cylinder-shaped jaw made up of tin plates, hence his epithet. When Wapol uses his Slim-Up technique, wherein he "eats" his body, he becomes slim. He dresses in tin-plate armor and a hooded cape made from White Walkie skin. Gallery Personality Wapol was once a prince of the region who succeeded his father, a King beloved by the people of Drum, as monarch when his father died. Wapol however, proved to be a spoiled and corrupt king, who held not the slightest regard for his people. As such, the citizens all feared and hated him. He was also a coward, fleeing his kingdom without even fighting back when the Blackbeard Pirates attacked, showing disloyalty. Though Wapol may look and act foolishly, he is by no means stupid, as demonstrated when he saw through Nami's lies and managed to figure out an effective, though cruel and corrupt, method of controlling the citizens. Before Wapol's ascension to power, the Drum Kingdom possessed the most numerous and skilled doctors in all of Grand Line; he took the twenty most skilled for himself while banishing or killing the rest, to ensure that his subjects would be absolutely loyal and grovel at his feet for medical attention. His selfish actions ruined the kingdom's reputation. Wapol is very gluttonous, which he takes to the extreme with his Cursed Fruit powers. He eats as he pleases, non-stop, and causing massive collateral damage to cities which led him to be arrested once. He also has a habit of saying kaba (hippo) instead of saying baka (idiot). This, along with his spoiled and childish personality, makes him a somewhat comedic villain, despite his cruelty. Another thing he took extreme with his Cursed powers is he also seens adept to cannibalism, as seen when he attempted to eat Luffy and later, in Drum, after hearing from Kuromarimo that Doctor Kureha lives in his castle, he says he is going to eat her. Relationships Friends/Allies *Kuromarimo *Chess Family *Unnamed father (deceased) *Musshuru (older brother) *Miss Universe (lover/wife) Neutral *Nefeltari Nebra Rivals *Musshuru Enemies *Dalton *Hiriluk *Kureha *Blackbeard Pirates *Nefeltari Vivi *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper Abilities and Powers He seems to lack battle or combat experience and he mainly relies on his henchmen to perform such tasks and he only steps in when he is directly struck. Wapol also has a decent level of endurance as he was able to withstand some blows from Monkey D. Luffy and he is also able to endure the low temperatures of the Drum island. He is very slow due to his obesity, but he becomes rather agile after using the Slim Wapol technique. Though he is nothing compared to the protagonists of the story, Wapol and his cabinet managed to subdue an entire nation, and flashbacks showed Wapol easily defeating Dalton in his "ultimate form". It should be noted that Wapol didn't get the chance to use this ultimate form, which he would have achieved by eating all of Drum Castle's weapons, because Nami stole the key to the armory from him. Cursed Fruit Wapol ate the Munch-Munch Fruit, which allows him to eat virtually anything and take on its properties. Wapol has fairly excellent control over his Cursed Fruit ability, although due to his stupidity and lack of speed this somewhat limits any other fighting abilities he could have. He demonstrates this power many times against Monkey D. Luffy in acts such as merging his two advisers into a single warrior, or shooting cannonballs from his "Munch-Munch Factory" cannon arms. With his powers, Wapol is able to produce a new steel called Wapometal, which makes toys and allowed him to ascend into greater wealth than he had when he was king. Weapons Wapol had in his possssion the Drum Island Mega Monster 7 Barrel Super Shot. Wapol was going to use it to defeat Monkey D. Luffy but he could not get the canon working due to the freezing conditions and the cannon barrels becoming a nest for Snow Birds. History Past Wapol's Reign Synopsis Drum Island Arc Return of the Tyrant King Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Wapol Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Royalty Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Antagonists Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Nobles Category:Former Pirates